Race Against Time
by xxSparrowNinja92
Summary: Rutee is sick with a lifethreating illness and Stahn goes on a journey to find the antidote. He only has a limited amount of time, though. Along the way, he will meet new people, and eventually devolop a new relationship with Rutee. StahnxRutee


(Note: All Characters belong to Namco...I do not own them...Namco does...and...this story is fictional. It was a product of my imagination! Also...somehow, this story is kinda like Tales of the World. I won't tell you why, read and figure out yourself!)

Race Against Time

Tales of Destiny

Written By: xxSparrowNinja92

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Stahn awoke that morning, feeling that something was amiss. "Well, you're up ealier than usual, Onii-chan!" Lilith grinned. "Yeah, well...I just feel uneasy about something today..." he answered back sleepily.

"Oh yeah, a letter from Philia came for you." Lilith continued. She placed the letter in fromt of him. He grabbed the letter and headed back to his room.

He unfolded the letter and started reading. It read:

"Dear Stahn,

How are you? I am doing well...How is Lilith? Is she still banging pans to wake you up?" Stahn chucked at the remark. He continued reading.

"Mary and I are helping out Rutee at the orphanage." Stahn wondered why Rutee would need some help at the orphanage. He thought of her. 'Rutee...I wonder how you are...' he thought to himself.

"The truth is...Rutee isn't feeling very well." Stahn started to read more quickly.

"She has a serious fever...it won't seem to go away...She's been like this for a couple days...almost a week, maybe...She's having heat-flashes, also..." Stahn's eyes grew wide.

"And none of the healing spells are working...She won't last long if we don't do anything...at first we tried medicine, but that didn't work either." Stahn froze. 'S-she won't...l-last long...' the words rang inside of his mind. "Please, Stahn. You have to come. Come to Cresta...For Rutee's sake. Phillia."

Stahn stuffed the note in his pocket and ran to get his armor. "Stahn, what's wrong?" Dymlos asked. "It's Rutee!" Stahn said franticlly. "..." Dymlos remained quiet and thought, 'Atwight...is there...also...' Stahn grabbed him.

He hurried out of the room. When Lilith heard his footsteps, she yelled, "Onii-chan! Where are you going?!" He turned and looked at her. He handed her the note. She read it, eyes growing wide. She handed it back to him and nodded. She gave him a thumbs-up and said, "Good luck, Onii-chan! Don't fail!" Stahn nodded in reply. He rushed out of the house.

He got a ride on Draconis to Cresta. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. 'Rutee...what's the matter...' he thought. As soon as Draconis landed, he ran out of the big flying dragon.

He rushed to the orphanage, dodging everything in his way. In no time, he was standing in front of the orphanage. He went up to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps come. An older woman answered the door. "Stahn...is it?" She asked. He nodded. "Please come in..." she added. He nodded and followed her inside.

He was walking inside thinking, 'How did Rutee become ill? It's...weird. She's usually healthy. So why...' But his thoughts were interupted by tiny squeals of the children saying, "Look, it's Stahn-onii-chan!!" and "Look, it's our future daddy!" That statement made his face turn a slight red color.

The older woman led him upstairs into Rutee's room.

Philia and Mary were sitting next to Rutee's bed. Phillia and Mary turned around.

"Stahn..." Phillia started. "Where's Rutee..." he said seriously. Phillia gestured towards the young raven-haired girl laying in the bed. He ran up to the bed. "Rutee...!" he cried. "S-Stahn..." Rutee said weakly. He grasped her hand.

"How did you..." Stahn started. Rutee shrugged. "How long have you been like this?" he added. "A-Almost a w-week...I think..." she mumbled.

Atwight was oddly quiet. Dymlos noticed her quietness. "Atwight, what's the matter?" Dymlos started. "I...I am not able to help my mistress..." Atwight said quietly. Dymlos wanted to say something else, but he could tell that Atwight did not want to talk about it.

"Rutee..." Stahn whispered. Phillia looked at Stahn and noticed how much he cared for Rutee. A light blush came to her face. Mary looked at her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Phillia." whispered Mary. Phillia nodded. "I know...It's just hard." Phillia choked back tears. "But if I really do care about him...then I won't interfere." Mary looked at her. "P-Phillia..."

The older woman came back into the room. "The healer has arrived." she said. Phillia nodded. The woman nodded in reply and left.

She came back a moment later. With her she brought a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white dress, and a boy about 17 years old, wearing a red cape and headband. He was also wearing armor and a sheathed sword. "How is she?" the blonde girl asked. "Just terrible..." the older woman answered. "Okay. I'll try my best." said the healer. She nodded at the boy and he nodded in reply.

She uttered a few words and chirped, "Recover!" Rutee glowed for a moment, but her fever still did not go away. The girl's eyes grew big and she buried her face into her hands. "I'm just not strong enough..." she whimpered. The boy came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Mint." he said. "...Thank you Cless." she answered.

"How come it didn't work?" asked Stahn. "My power alone still isn't enough." she said. "Then...how can we save Rutee?" he asked. "You need...a...unicorn horn..." Rutee said. "Yes...you need one." Mint added. "Where do you find it?" asked Cless. "Uhm...the White Birch Forest." Mint said. "Okay, let's go get it. Cless! Would you like to come with me?" said Stahn. "Of course!" the boy said simply. "S-Stahn..." Rutee mumbled. He ran to her. "Rutee..." he whispered. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through all this trouble..." she said weakly. He put a finger to her lips. "It's fine. But now you should be talking. Rest. I'll be back soon." Rutee nodded and he removed his finger. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Cless, c'mon." Stahn said. Cless nodded in reply.

"Wait!" Phillia said. They looked at her. "You'll need these." She handed them a few apple gels and orange gels, along with life bottles. "Thanks." Stahn said and smiled. Phillia turned away and said, "N-Now go..." her face was flushed. He nodded and said, "Let's go, Cless!" He nodded once more and said, "Yeah!" "I'm going to stay here." Mint said. They nodded.

"C'mon, Cless! Let's go!"

Chapter 1 end

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Words: This was it. Sorry if it was kinda boring. The next chapter is going to have fighting scenes, so it shouldn't be as boring. I'm typing the next chapter soon. Tales of Symphonia fans, be sure to read the next chapter! (After this one...)


End file.
